Muppet Robin Hood
Muppet Robin Hood is a four-part mini-series released as part of the Muppet comics from BOOM! Studios. The comic is a retelling of the tale of Robin Hood with the Muppets. The comic is written by Tim Beedle with artwork by Armand Villavert Jr. The mini-series features special collectible covers by David Peterson and Shelli Paroline. In the comic Kermit the Frog stars as Robin Hood as he takes on the Sheriff of Nottingham (Sam Eagle) and the wicked Gonzo of Gisbourne. The Muppets previously spoofed Robin Hood on The Muppet Show in episode 323 and in a storybook. Cast :Sir Robin of Loxley - Kermit the Frog :Sheriff of Nottingham - Sam the Eagle :Sir Guy of Gisbourne - Gonzo :Squirt - Robin the Frog :Maid Marian - Miss Piggy :Maid Marian's Costumer - Hilda (issue #1) :Little John - Sweetums :Louis Kazagger - Himself (issue #1) :Much, the Miller's Son - Scooter :Willa Scarlet - Janice :Alan-a-Dale - Rowlf the Dog :Arthur a Bland - Rizzo the Rat :Rich the Fishmonger - Lew Zealand :The Swedish Chef - Himself :Maid Marian's Lady-in-Waiting - Mildred Huxtetter (issues #2 and 3) :Prince John - Johnny Fiama (issues #2-4) :Sir Sal - Sal Minella (issues #2-4) :Sir Swineman of the Sword - Link Hogthrob (issue #2) :Friar Tuck - Fozzie Bear (issues #2-4) :Captain of the Guard - Uncle Deadly (issue #2) :Other Guards - Blue Frackle, Behemoth, and Green Frackle (issue #2) :King Richard - Pepe the King Prawn (issue #3) :The Crusades - Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Animal, and Zoot (issue #3) :Himself - Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (issue #3) :Himself - Beaker (issue #3) :Archery Contest Staff - Clifford and Pops (issue #3) :Archers - Crazy Harry, Shakey Sanchez, George the Janitor, Mahna Mahna, and Bobo the Bear (issue #3) :Newscaster/Narrator - The Newsman :The two Legendary Immortal Knights - Statler and Waldorf :Cameos - Nigel (issue #2) Wayne and Wanda (issue #2), Bean Bunny (issue #3), the Snowths (issue #3), Lubbock Lou (issue #3), Gramps (issue #3), Zeke (issue #3), Beauregard (issue #4), Spamela Hamderson (issue #4), Fleet Scribbler (issue #4), and Andy and Randy Pig (issue #4) Issue #1 When Sir Robin of Loxley (Kermit) returns to England after battling alongside King Richard in the Crusades, he finds the Loxley Swamp, his ancestral home since the times of Armand the Amphibious, has been converted into the Loxley Linx, a miniature golf course, by Prince John. The Sheriff of Nottingham (Sam) and Sir Guy of Gisbourne (Gonzo, formerly Sir Guy of Oznog) accuse Robin of trespassing, but when they realize his true identity, they try to arrest him on the grounds that his father was imprisoned for being in possession of mold. But Robin fights for his freedom, tricking Guy into giving up his sword. Robin meets a younger frog conveniently named Squirt (two Robins in one story would be confusing, after all), and they escape to Sherwood Forest to join the other outlaws. Upon entering the Forest, Robin is confronted by an apparently undersized but still fairly massive ogre named Little John (Sweetums) who challenges him to a duel in exchange for passage across a bridge. Robin, though, skilled at the staff, knocks Little John into the river. (As reported by sportscaster Lewis Kazagger, Robin scores the dive a 9.8, Squirt a 10.) In exchange for saving the ogre from drowning (by suggesting that he stand up in the barely knee deep water), Little John not only permits Robin entry to Sherwood Forest but also introduces him to his band of Merry Men: Much, the miller's son (Scooter), who wishes to design clothing; Willa Scarlet (Janice), a Zen healer; Alan-a-Dale (Rowlf), the piano-playing wandering minstrel; Arthur a Bland (Rizzo); a fishmonger (Lew Zealand) and a baker (the Swedish Chef). Taking up the mantle of Robin Hood for the first time, Robin rallies these victims of Prince John's regime and swears to return his country to its people. :Release Date: May 27, 2009 Image:Comic-robinhood.jpg|cover B (Shelli Paroline) Image:Kermit_Robin_Hood.jpg|Variant (Dave Álvarez) (Limited to 500) Image:Muppetrobinhood2ndprint.JPG|2nd printing (Christopher Schons) Issue #2 Robin Hood and his merry men begin their quest to overthrow Prince John by robbing from his various business ventures (including a castle made entirely of cheese, the Land of Imagination, and a sock museum) and giving the money to the poor. The Sheriff of Nottingham and Sir Guy attempt to stop their doings, but are swiftly defeated by the heroes each time. Meanwhile, Maid Marian and her lady-in-waiting (Mildred) are visiting one of the Prince's bizarre tourist traps- the world's largest venus flytrap- and Maid Marian unexpectedly finds herself to be its next course. Luckily for her, it happens to be the merry men's next destination, and Robin Hood saves the day. Prince John (Johnny Fiama) has Sir Guy tortured for his failure to stop Robin Hood and his gang (not surprisingly, Sir Guy likes this) and decides to have a spy go into Sherwood Forest. The bravest knight in the land, Sir Swineman (Link Hogthrob) is his choice- but he is scared of raccoons. With all the other knights unavailable, Johnny must send his court jester, Tuck (Fozzie Bear), disguised as a friar, to join the merry men as a spy. As Robin Hood takes Maid Marian back to Sherwood Forest to clean up, the two of them squabble. To shut her up, Robin Hood kisses Maid Marian on the lips- which causes her to karate-chop Robin Hood, sending him flying. It seems our hero has fallen in love (as well as on his face). The phony Friar Tuck makes his way to the forest, attempting to set a trap by inviting them to Prince John's castle for the feast of Saint Shecky, the patron saint of propeller hats. As they arrive, they see a number of monsters guarding the gate. Little John has the gang disguise themselves as monsters (so effectively that Arthur a Bland thinks the Langridge book can hear their screams) and make their way into the castle. Once there, an epic food fight ensues, with Robin and his men victorious. :Release Date: July 1, 2009 Image:Muppet_robin_hood-2A.jpg|cover A (David Petersen) Image:Muppetrobinhood3b.jpg|cover B (Richard Garcia) Image:Muppet_robin_hood-2B.jpg|unused cover (Richard Garcia) Issue #3 :Release Date: August 5, 2009 Image:Muppetrobinhood3a.jpg|cover A (David Petersen) Image:Muppetrobinhood3c.JPG|cover B (Christopher Schons) Issue #4 :Release Date: September 9, 2009 Image:Muppet robin hood-4A.jpg|cover A (David Petersen) Image:Muppetrobinhood4b.JPG|cover B (Amy Mebberson) Translations Image:DieMuppetShow-Spezial02-MuppetRobinHood.jpg| Die Muppet Show Spezial 2: Muppet Robin Hood EGMONT, Ehapa Comic Collection Released March 8, 2012 ISBN 978-3-7704-3524-1 Notes Tim Beedle had to make a few changes in the casting. He had originally intended to use Gonzo as the sheriff and Rizzo as Guy of Gisbourne, but Disney was interested in seeing Sam the Eagle as the sheriff, so Beedle did some rearranging of the cast (he had originally planned for Sam to play Will Scarlett). ToughPigs Q&A See also *''Robin Hood (book)'' Links * ToughPigs Q&A with Tim Beedle * Comic Book Resources preview for #2 * Comic Book Resources preview for #3 * Comic Book Resources preview for #4 Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Comics Category:Muppet Books Category:BOOM! Studios